A New Prince
by Rinoa Usagi Leonhart
Summary: *Sorry for the long wait FINAL CHAPTER UP!!!! REVIEWS ARE STILL WANTED ^^* Mamoru died ( sob, sad i know) Diamond is back, he trys to win Usagi's love back, please R&R and let me know if you like it!and if you like fluff you'll love this story.
1. A beloved lost and gained

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking ""- talking  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A beloved is lost and gained  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she saw him being shot by the smuggler. It was the first night they had been married and some thug broke in and shot Darien.  
  
"Darien, oh god, are you all right?" Serena said sobbing onto Darien's bloody shirt, " please don't die, please, I called the ambulance just don't die yet."  
  
"Ser.e..na I know I don't have much life left in me, but I'm just happy that I've secured Rini's future." Darien said softly lifting his hand to touch Serena's stomach one last time. "I love you meat ball..hea..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Serena woke with a start; drenched in sweat, Serena realized that she could never escape this nightmare.  
  
"Darien why? Why did you die and leave me with raising our daughter alone?"  
  
It had been a month since Darien's death and Serena still refused to do anything that caused her to involve other people. After the funeral Serena literally locked herself in her room with her nightmares, and only ate enough so that she wouldn't kill the fetus.  
  
"I don't want to live, but just for you Rini I'm still walk on this earth that betrayed Darien." Serena said angrily to herself.  
  
"Prince Diamond awake from your death." A mysterious voice said.  
  
"How is this possible?" Prince Diamond replied.  
  
"You sacrificed your life for someone else and for this we are giving you a second chance, be reborn on earth as a son of a wealthy man, and keep your memories from this life." The mysterious voice said and with a flash of light and disappeared.  
  
Diamond woke the next morning, in a fancy bed with a fancy house, and saw that his brother Sapphire was reborn with him as well.  
  
I haven't decided on if they should have powers or not, but please let me know if you like the idea of this story. 


	2. An enemy comes back

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking ""- talking = - flash back  
  
Sorry I'm also going back into Japanese names.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A enemy comes back  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi's mother called from behind Usagi's door.  
  
"Nani ..okasa?" Usagi answered monotone.  
  
"Please honey come out I'm begging you please! You have to, if not for yourself think of the child!" her mother screamed.  
  
Usagi opened the door slowly; " this child means nothing to me."  
  
Her mother stared at her face and saw all the pain she was holding for the past month.  
  
"Oh Usagi!" her mother grabbed her in a hug and sat her down on her bed again, " you can't be serious? Mamoru's last memory and you want to kill that too?  
  
Usagi looked up at her mother and burst out in tears, "it's going to be so painful!" She yelled.  
  
"Honey I know it is, but afterwards it'll be okay." He mother said soothingly, patting Usagi's head.  
  
"NO mother not the child birth, but seeing Mamo-chan's child without him, he died too soon mom it's not fair!" Usagi said sobbing again.  
  
"I know, but your friends are here right now dear they've been waiting for you for days. Please go and see them."  
  
Usagi just nodded, she went to the bathroom and washed her face and then went into the living room.  
  
There on the couch was Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Luna, and Artemis.  
  
"Usagi," Rei said getting up, trying to embrace her but she just backed away and sat down instantly. Rei looked back at her friends sadly.  
  
"Thank you for coming all but I'm not feeling well at the moment so please lea.." Usagi started but her mother interrupted her.  
  
"Why don't you all go out to eat you all must be hungry, here I'll give you the money and go somewhere fun."  
  
They all nodded mutely.  
  
Serena went up to change and came back down and they all left quietly.  
  
"Serena please talk to us." Ami said quietly, as they walked down the street.  
  
Serena stopped, and looked at the ground hard, it was bad enough to loose him once but to loose him again is unbearable, it's not fair that just because he died by a lowly human he can't come back to life." Serena screamed and tears started falling, Rei went to her and again tried hugging her, and she sobbed on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Gomen Usagi, we know we can't tell you we know how you feel but we don't." Minako said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I just can't stand that I have to live without Mamo-chan." Usagi said sadly again.  
  
"We know Usagi, we know." Makoto said quietly.  
  
Everyone was all engrossed with Usagi that none of them even noticed Sapphire walk up to them.  
  
"So how are you all Sailor Senshi's?" Sapphire asked nicely.  
  
Usagi took one glance at him and passed out, ~ " Mamo-chan.?"~  
  
"Usagi!" the girls chorused, and no other than Diamond himself caught her.  
  
"Nani? .. Sapphire what did you do?" Diamond asked angrily at his brother.  
  
The girls stared at Diamond and Sapphire in utter shock, then Minako actually walked up to Diamond and touched him, "your alive?!"  
  
"yes we were brought back to Earth, but what's wrong with Usagi?" Diamond asked worriedly, picking her up in his arms.  
  
"it must have been Sapphire, he looks so much like Mamoru and the shock must have been to great for Usagi." Ami said quietly.  
  
"We need to get her home!" Diamond said urgently.  
  
"Well her mother will get upset if she sees Usagi unconscious." Makoto said.  
  
"Fine then I'm taking her to my house!" Diamond said firmly turning around walking away. Sapphire was just about to follow but Rei stopped him, "do we need to transform?" she asked steely.  
  
Sapphire smiled, " you know that if I truly was to kill you I would have before I said hello," he said happily, "we aren't evil we are free to live as we please."  
  
*sigh* from all the girls.  
  
"So wait were do you live?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well I'll show you if you first give my a tour of you city." Sapphire asked politely.  
  
"Sure, I guess Usagi could use some lone time." Rei said.  
  
Usagi was lying down on a very comfortable bed, and woke up groggily.  
  
"ahh.. Where am I?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
"At my house." A deep voice said.  
  
"DIAMOND!" she gasped.  
  
I vow never to make Mamoru look evil *glares at Sakura and Tomoyo* there are other ways around it. Anyway what do you think? Please R&R 


	3. Give me a chance

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking ""- talking = - flash back  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Give me a chance  
  
"Wha..wha.how are you..alive?" Usagi said shakily, getting out of the bed.  
  
"Usako please, sit down, let me explain." Diamond said calmly, walking towards her with a cup in his hand.  
  
Usagi put her hands on her ears and screamed, "Don't call me that you have no right!" she backed up and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi please calm down." He tried again.  
  
"No this is impossible how could you be alive, I saw you die!" Usagi screamed, starting to get hysteric.  
  
Diamond stared at her shocked, ~ "What's happened?"~  
  
"Usagi, I was brought back to life as a reward for sacrificing my life for you." Diamond said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Mamoru did the same thing, he wasn't brought back!!!" Usagi screamed again and run out the door, which was a bad mistake, as she left the room she literally fell into a maze.  
  
She stared all over looking for a way and and completely confused herself, including dizzy. So she did the thing she did best, she sat in a corner and started crying.  
  
That's where Diamond found her, he kneeled down beside and suddenly Usagi looked up and hugged Diamond tightly. "I'm so confused." She said in between sobs.  
  
Diamond carefully returned the hug and helped Usagi up, and led her back into the bedroom, and gave her the cup he had been holding, it was just water.  
  
"Okay please begin from the beginning, I'm very confused too." Diamond said smiling at Usagi.  
  
She looked up at him, " Mamoru died."  
  
Diamond gasped and turned around ~ " that's why I was allowed to come back, that baka Prince of Earth let himself die! And he left Usagi alone?"~  
  
"Diamond, gomen, for yelling at you like that it wasn't your fault I just, *sigh* when I saw Sapphire I thought he was back and then I saw you and I knew." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have startled you like that and surprised you, I didn't know Mamoru was died." Diamond said sympathetically.  
  
"I know."  
  
Diamond sat down beside Usagi and looked at her, "Nani?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I've also missed you." Diamond said softly lightly touching Usagi's face, " when I jumped in front of you when the wise man attacked I knew that I wouldn't live but I didn't care."  
  
"You really cared about me?" Usagi asked seriously.  
  
"Of course, I gave up my life willingly didn't I?" Diamond asked surprised.  
  
"Yea, you did." Usagi said smiling, and laid her head on Diamonds shoulder.  
  
Diamond stared at her surprised. "Usagi are you alright?  
  
"Hai, I've just kept myself alone for so long." She said sadly.  
  
"Your not alone anymore." Diamond said softly into Usagi's ear.  
  
"Wow your city is so much more different than Crystal Tokyo." Sapphire said awed.  
  
"Which by the way, is it going to exist anymore?" Ami asked.  
  
"No, because Diamond can't send the meteor rock anymore." Sapphire responded quite cheerfully.  
  
"Okay." Rei finished, " so now can we see your house?"  
  
"Yes, its okay I guess, its nothing like Crystal Tokyo or anything." Sapphire replied leading them to his home. As they reached the mansion the girls gasped.  
  
"NOTHING SPECIAL HUH?" Makoto exclaimed, and then Rei nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Being princesses don't you live as lavishly? Sapphire asked confused, opening the door.  
  
"Umm not quite so." Minako replied in a small voice.  
  
"Diamond! Diamond where are you?" Sapphire yelled.  
  
They all walked upstairs to the bedroom that Diamond and Usagi were sitting in.  
  
"Ohh," the girls all blushed and closed the door, inside was Usagi and Diamond asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"I guess we'll check up on Usagi later, please make sure she gets home safely." Rei told Sapphire and they left.  
  
One hour later  
  
"Ahooah.. what time is?" Usagi asked groggily.  
  
"Huh.its...Its it's too early wake me in a hour," Diamond said sleepily, and turned and was facing Usagi.  
  
That's when she notices that they were sleeping together in the same bed in each other's arms.  
  
"AH!" Usagi yelped and jumped out of the bed, causing Diamond to fully wake up.  
  
"Sorry, what happened?" Diamond said standing up, trying his best to wake up.  
  
"Nothing, nothing its just late, I need to go." Usagi said embarrassed, walking towards the door.  
  
"Matte Usagi, let me take you home, it's too dark out." Diamond asked.  
  
"Okay." Usagi said with a smile.  
  
Diamond drove her home in his silver convertible Honda Civic. When they got to Usagi's house, Diamond walked her to her door, "Domo arigato, for everything." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"No prob., but could you do me a favor?" Diamond asked sincerely.  
  
"I'll see."  
  
"Will you allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow?"  
  
Usagi looked at Diamond sadly, " I'm real sorry but its just to early, I'm just not ready."  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went into the house.  
  
"I'm not giving up Usagi, I will win your love." Diamond said into the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm still not going to make Mamoru look evil *glares at Sakura and Tomoyo again* there are other ways around it and I'll find plenty. Anyway what do you think? Please R&R 


	4. Surprise

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking ""- talking = - flash back  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews, that is the only thing keeping me going.  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Surprise  
  
"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Usagi's okasa yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked sleepily from under the covers.  
  
"Is it true? Oh please say it is!" her yelled mother said excitedly to her.  
  
"What's true?" Usagi asked, now annoyed.  
  
"That you met someone? Finally me and your father can go on a vacation, now with your brother in college and all." Her mother finished bustling away.  
  
"MATTE! OKASA!" Usagi yelled running after her mother, " why are you going?" Usagi asked sadly.  
  
"Oh honey we haven't gone out together for years and I was waiting for you and your brother to grow up to take a nice long vacation with your father. But dear if your still not ready we won't go." Her mother added in.  
  
~ "They waited for us?"~ Usagi thought guiltily. "No, okasa I'm okay I want you to go."  
  
"REALLY! Oh wait till I tell your father he'll be so excited, I think we can get in next week." Usagi's mother said excitedly rushing to the phone.  
  
Usagi went back to her room and thought about yesterday, ~ "I hope I wasn't to harsh to Diamond."~ She put on a light blue mini shirt with a matching spaghetti strap top. She picked up her purse and left the house, ~ "I need to think, ..alone."~  
  
She walked down the street to her favorite ice cream parlor and sat in her and Mamoru's old booth.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"Mamo-chan what are you ordering?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Nothing your sweet enough for me, Usako." Mamoru said huskily, reaching to give Usagi a tender kiss.  
  
"Mamo-chan you're to kind, just promise you'll never leave me for some other girl." Usagi said seriously.  
  
"Baka, I would never leave you." Mamoru said kissing her again.  
  
+End of Flashback+  
  
~ "Liar Mamo-chan, you did leave me, and its all my fault~" Usagi thought sadly.  
  
Usagi didn't realize that she had tears coming down her eyes until she saw Diamond standing over her worriedly.  
  
"Diamond!" she said flustered, wiping away her tears as quick as possible, " what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you threw the window and I came in to say hello and I saw you crying, are you okay?" Diamond asked kindly sitting down in front of Usagi, wiping away a tear Usagi missed.  
  
"I'm fine I just needed to be alone."  
  
"Oh shall I leave?" Diamond asked hurt, but not showing it.  
  
"No no its okay please stay, I never got to thank you for yesterday."  
  
"Its quite alright, it was my pleasure." Diamond said smiling, carefully taking hold of one of Usagi's hand.  
  
Usagi looked down nervously, "I am making you uncomfortable?" Diamond asked gently, letting go of her hand.  
  
"No I was just thinking." Usagi replied quickly.  
  
"You think a lot nowadays, don't you? You weren't like that before." Diamond said softly.  
  
Usagi looked surprised at his statement and got up, "well you don't know what I've been through." And with that she left.  
  
One week later  
  
"BYE OKASA, BYE OTASAN!!!! Have fun!" Usagi cried out to her parents.  
  
~ " There gone."~ Usagi thought sadly, ~ "I'm all alone for the next month."~  
  
"Diamond." she said softly.  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
"Nani.who's that?" Usagi said opening the door.  
  
There was Sapphire, standing alone and kind of nervously.  
  
"Sapphire can I help you?" Usagi asked surprised.  
  
"Uhh yea Usagi can I talk to you?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"Sure come in."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"So what's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well you see, there's this person and I wanted to know if she would give me a chance and I just don't know what to do!" exclaimed Sapphire helplessly.  
  
"Whoa calm down, first tell me who is it?" Usagi asked interested.  
  
".. Ami-Chan." Sapphire said quietly.  
  
"Ami-Chan!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll like you," Usagi said giggling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes don't worry just be yourself."  
  
"Well if that's true, that a girl will like a guy who acts like himself, why don't you take your own advice?" Sapphire asked accusingly.  
  
"Nani!" Usagi said shocked.  
  
"Come on, Usagi, my brother died for you and he loves you but you aren't even giving him the light of day." Sapphire said quietly walking to the door, " well thanks for everything, ja."  
  
"Matte Sapphire, is Diamond at home?"  
  
"Hai!" Sapphire said happily, " I'll walk you to our house."  
  
"OK, lets go."  
  
On the way to the mansion  
  
Usagi and Sapphire were half-way to the house when Sapphire noticed some strange men following them, so he called Diamond to meet them outside, and as soon as Sapphire put away the phone, he heard Usagi scream.  
  
"USAGI!!" he saw two men grab her from behind and carry her into an ally way, Sapphire ran as fast as he could after them. When he reached them he saw them grab Usagi's purse and rip it open, "there's no money in here!" one of the big man cried.  
  
"Well then we'll just take something else form her," another ugly man said, who had Usagi by the arm.  
  
Usagi was trying her hardest to get out of their grasps to transform but she couldn't.  
  
"Let her go!" Sapphire yelled hurling himself at one of the big men. As he hit the guy he was repelled back and hit his head on a stone.  
  
"SAPPHIRE!!!" Usagi screamed, trying to run to him.  
  
"Oh no you don't missy!" the ugly brute said as he pushed Usagi to the wall and crushed her lips with his. Usagi bit him back hard, making him cuss and punch her hard in the stomach.  
  
Usagi fell to the floor as she saw the other guy lift his arm ready to slap her, but then there was this light and both men were blown back and she saw Diamond in the distance. But before she could say a word darkness over came her.  
  
Okay it wasn't that big of a chapter but I promise the next will make your spine chill! So keep R&R if you want more chapters. 


	5. Things happen

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking ""- talking = - flash back  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews, that is the only thing keeping me going.  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Things happen  
  
  
  
"Usagi, wake up Usagi." Mamoru said gently.  
  
"Mamo-chan, your alive!" Usagi jumped up from the bed into his arms. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"Baka Usako, what are you talking about?" Mamoru said laughing.  
  
" You died? But now you're here so that's all that matters," Usagi said hugging Mamoru even more.  
  
"Usagi I love you I would never leave you."  
  
*Phewwwww* (gun shot)  
  
"I'm sorry Usako, I didn't mean for that to happen." Mamoru said falling down, letting Usagi fall out of his grasp.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said quietly seeing Mamoru fall and saw a dark hooded figure standing behind Mamoru with a gun pointing to his back, the bullet went through Mamoru and to Usagi's stomach.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
" USAGI!!! Usagi wake up, wake up!" Diamond said worriedly.  
  
Usagi bolted up from the bed screaming. "NO NO NO not again." She yelled holding a hand to her stomach.  
  
"Usagi calm down, what's wrong?" Diamond said carefully pushing Usagi back down onto the bed.  
  
"Mamoru died." She whispered, "and I was shot."  
  
"Usagi, your overreacting you haven't been shot and Mamoru's been dead." Diamond said very worried. He put his arms around her to stop her shaking and barley succeeded.  
  
"Diamond it was so real, I saw him die again, I know I did!" Usagi said sobbing, grabbing onto Diamond as if she were going to fall of a cliff.  
  
"Calm down Usagi, please your going to over exert yourself and the doctor will kick me out if he sees you acting upset, he'll think I did something."  
  
"Wait diamond who saved me?" Usagi asked completely letting go of Diamond.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Diamond said avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Diamond please don't do this to me." Usagi said quietly.  
  
" *sigh* I guess my secrets out. It was me, I used my old powers." Diamond said shamefully.  
  
"You.. you still have powers?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
Diamond nodded.  
  
"Okay Miss.Tsukino you are ready to go nothing too serious or anything just some bruises, good thing your friend brought you when he did or else you could have been seriously hurt." The fat nurse said in a hurry.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Usagi said in a daze.  
  
" Usagi I'm going to go bring my car around, you stay here I'll come and get you."  
  
Usagi nodded at him mutely.  
  
"You got some guy their missy." The nurse said sighing as Diamond left.  
  
"Uh yea I guess."  
  
"But I'm sorry about the baby." The nurse continued.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked sharply.  
  
"Well, you lost your baby in the accident you had, sorry it must have been your first right?" the nurse asked.  
  
Usagi gasped, "I can't have lost this baby!" she said angrily.  
  
"Oh my I'm sorry did the doctor not already tell you?" the nurse asked completely confused.  
  
"NO I HAVEN'T SEEN THE DAMN DOCTOR." Usagi said very angrily.  
  
"Oh I think I should leave." The nurse said and rushed out.  
  
As the nurse left Diamond came back in, "ready to go?"  
  
Usagi tried to nod " c..can you help me...to the car?"  
  
"Yes, sure." Diamond quickly came to Usagi and led her to his car.  
  
He turned the car on, and he turned the radio on, and Vertical Horizons song everything was playing.  
  
Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
~ " I'm a failure I've lost Mamoru's daughter,...Rini."~ Usagi thought sadly, not believing what the nurse had said, she put her hand to her stomach.  
  
Diamond watched her carefully, 'Usagi are you okay?"  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
~ " Mamoru I'm soo sorry!"~  
  
"USAGI!!"  
  
But you'll just tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return  
  
~ "I don't deserve to live!"~  
  
"USAGIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
Diamond swerved his car to the side of the road and stopped the car.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong with you!?" Diamond yelled, grabbing her shoulders, Usagi was sobbing hysterically, and didn't even notice what was going on.  
  
"I killed her.I'm horrible..I killed her.." Usagi mumbled like crazy.  
  
"Usagi stop, I'm begging you!" Diamond said loudly, hugging Usagi tightly trying to get her to come back to her senses.  
  
"Diamond? Diamond what have I done?" Usagi asked quietly staring up at Diamond with her eyes wide and red from crying.  
  
"I don't know dear what have you done?" Diamond asked completely confused. " I killed Rini." Usagi said oddly calm, now.  
  
"WHAT! That's impossible Usagi"  
  
"I lost her, I lost Mamoru's baby, that means Rini's gone."  
  
" You were pregnant with Mamoru's child?" Diamond asked, hiding the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Yes, and ..and now.." Usagi started but couldn't stop crying again, "I lost her when those men attacked. I've lost everything Mamoru left me."  
  
Diamond closed the embrace he had on her even tighter, "don't worry, Usagi everything will be alright. I'm here for you."  
  
He lifter her face with one hand and gently kissed her lips, and as he did he felt tears still trickle down Usagi's face.  
  
  
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know  
  
~ " Why, Usagi why?"~ Diamond thought sadly as he kissed her and felt more tears flow.  
  
  
  
I don't mean to be cruel or anything don't worry the story will shape up. Please R&R if you want more.  
  
And btw the song is by Vertical horizon it's not mine I just like it. 


	6. Broken Ice

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking ""- talking = - flash back  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews, that is the only thing keeping me going.  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Broken Ice  
  
"So how's Usagi?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"She's not to well, I toke her home and she hasn't answered her phone since yesterday. I hate leaving her at home all alone." Diamond said softly, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"What happened?" Sapphire asked surprised.  
  
" Those damn thugs killed Usagi's baby." Diamond said coldly.  
  
"Usagi was pregnant?" Sapphire asked confused.  
  
"Hai, .. Sapphire I just don't know what to do, I mean I love her so much but how do I tell her."  
  
"Bro I think she already knows, just keep being there for her that's all you can do." Sapphire said putting a hand on Diamonds shoulder.  
  
"Hey, how's your head?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~ " Rini's gone, Mamo-chan is gone, Okasaa and Otasaan are gone I'm going to loose everyone, I'm going to be all alone for the rest of my life. No one is here for me."~  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
"Diamond." Usagi whispered as she went to the door.  
  
As she opened it, a bushel of white roses were shoved into her face.  
  
"These are for a Miss. Usagi." The deliveryman said, boredly.  
  
"Uhh thank you.." Usagi said confused taking the roses into her hands.  
  
She shut the door and walked back to the couch and sat down and took out the card and as she opened it a beautiful silver necklace with a rose charm fell out. Usagi picked it up and looked at the unique cravings on the rose.  
  
"Its so beautiful." Usagi said awed.  
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
I hope you like the roses I sent and I want to see you badly, please come to La Madeline Café at 3:00 pm today.  
  
Love You Secret Admirer.  
  
~ "Diamond. I'm so sorry I.I cant just be with you and forget Mamoru."~  
  
"Usagi please let my soul be free, I will always love you but you need to move on." A voice whispered.  
  
"MAMORU! I know that's you were are you?" Usagi screamed frantically.  
  
"Usagi, baka, I'm not coming back to life I have to move on and so do you." Said a hologram of Mamoru's body.  
  
"Mamoru," Usagi said with fresh tears flowing.  
  
"Usagi don't please, I am so sorry but I cant come back so don't do this to yourself." The hologram said.  
  
Usagi nodded, " so I should give Diamond a chance." With tears silently streaming down her face.  
  
"Usagi you don't have to forget me but please remember who you are. Remember who you are. Who you are. Are." Mamoru's voice whispered away.  
  
"Mamoru I'll never forget you I promise." ~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 3:00 pm at La Madeline  
  
"I hope she comes, please come Usagi." Diamond looked around the café and didn't see his blond princess. He sat feeling defeated.  
  
~ "I'll never get through her."~ Diamond thought sadly.  
  
"Diamond?" Usagi said softly from behind Diamond.  
  
"Usagi!? You came." Diamond said happily standing up.  
  
"Yea well I'm not going to walk out on you." Usagi replied.  
  
Diamond pulled a chair out for Usagi and helped her sit down.  
  
"So can I order you anything?" Diamond said innocently.  
  
"No I'm fine." Usagi answered quietly.  
  
"Well if you're not hungry then lets go do something else." Diamond asked.  
  
"Well I don't know.I.I." Usagi started.  
  
"If your not comfortable then I'll just help you home." Diamond said calmly.  
  
"No no its okay I don't want to ruin your plans, I wanna go with you." Usagi said forcefully.  
  
"Are you sure?" Diamond asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yea!" Usagi said with a fake smile.  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
Diamond helped Usagi to the car and turned on the ignition.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." Usagi said shamefully.  
  
"Baka Usagi its alright." Diamond said cheerfully.  
  
*gasp*~ " he sounded just like Mamoru then."~  
  
Usagi got closer to Diamond and snuggled beside him and toke a hold of his arm, (not knowing she was really doing that). Diamond was surprised at her behavior, but instead of pushing her away he put an arm around her and smiled.  
  
~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~ So what do you think, Usagi's finally warming up. Please R&R if I get enough for these last to chapters, like around 25 more I'll add the next one soon. REAL SOON so review please. 


	7. Melting the ice

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
= - flash back  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews, that is the only thing keeping me going.  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Melting the ice  
  
"So do you want to go anywhere in particular?" Diamond finally said.  
  
"Uh uhh.." Usagi said rubbing her face against Diamonds arm.  
  
"Usagi are you tired?" Diamond asked completely surprised by Usagi's actions.  
  
"Huh? ..Oh no!." Usagi finally noticed what she was doing and jumped back blushing.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen, gomen!" She started as Diamond gently grabbed her face and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"Its okay." He was smiling mischievously.  
  
Usagi blushed even deeper and sat back down, "the necklace you sent, it was beautiful, arigato." Usagi said shyly.  
  
"I had it specially made for you. I hoped you'd like it." Diamond said smiling.  
  
"I did." Usagi said grasping the necklace she had on. It was a red rose on a gold chain, she held on to it so tightly she felt her hand bleed.  
  
Diamond noticed what she was doing, ~ "she still is wearing Mamoru's necklace."~ He thought sadly.  
  
He toke her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Its okay you don't have to hide anything." He said huskily, wiping the blood away.  
  
"No.." Usagi pulled the necklace off her neck and stuffed it into her pocket, "I have to let go." She said putting on Diamonds necklace.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"The.the ice rink.." Usagi stuttered.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"Mamoru I can't do it!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Come on Usako, we were the best in the silver moon." Mamoru said smiling, "come on." He said coming behind her grabbing her by the waist, holding on tight and taking her around the ring, and safely held on to her.  
  
+end of flashback+  
  
"Umm.Diamond I.I can't skate." Usagi lied.  
  
"Well now's the best time to learn."  
  
Diamond paid for both there admissions and got their skates and led Usagi to a place to put them on.  
  
After they had the skates on Usagi got up shakily, "I don't think I can walk in these."  
  
She toke one sec and nearly fell, that is if prince charming wasn't behind her to catch her fall (*sigh* Tomoyo and Sakura Chan that's just perfect right? I wish -_-)  
  
"Lets first get on the ice, and then you can fall," Diamond said smiling. (stupid right, I fall on the ground but not on the ice)  
  
Diamond got onto the ice and Usagi followed him closely, as she stepped onto the ice she quickly grabbed Diamonds shirt.  
  
"Whoa its okay I got you." Diamond said gently, coming around Usagi holding her by both her hands.  
  
He started slowly skating around the ring behind Usagi, until her he saw the DJ, he skated over to him and handed him something and whispered something to him, then he quickly skated back to Usagi.  
  
"What were you doing?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You'll see." Diamond said gleefully.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman this song is dedicated to Usagi Tsukino." The loud speaker boomed.  
  
"Nani?...." Usagi thought.  
  
The song Hard for me by HOT or JTL (I'm not sure which), played (sorry everyone I couldn't find the lyrics, it's a song mixed with English and Japanese)  
  
"Diamond.." Usagi whispered, ~ "is this how you feel?" ~  
  
Diamond came around her and carefully grabbed her around the waist and skated faster.  
  
"Diamond stop!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Gomen, I thought you would have fun." Diamond said hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry too, you just surprised me that's all." Usagi said giving him a smile and skated off.  
  
~ " Please someone help, give me a leeway." Diamond thought desperately, and as he did he noticed Usagi loose her balance and about to crash into some children.  
  
He raced forward and caught right before she completely fell and turned quickly away from the kids and toke her to the side of the rink.  
  
"Diamond!" She gasped, holding onto him tightly, "domo arigato." She said breathlessly.  
  
Diamond carried her out of the rink and sat her down. "I think you've had enough today.  
  
Usagi nodded at him.  
  
Diamond drove back to his house.  
  
"Diamond where are we going?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"Well I thought after the rink you'd like to warm up in a hot tub." Diamond said smiling sexily (OMG the second time I did that, happy Sakura chan?)  
  
"Diamond.are trying to seduce me?" Usagi said with a bashful smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Depends, are you seducible?" Diamond asked turning into his driveway.  
  
"ummm..no"  
  
"Okay then, I have some swimming clothes you can use." Diamond said defeated.  
  
Diamond led her into the house and gave her the swimsuit, which was a light blue one-piece silk swimming suit.  
  
"Meet you in the pool." Diamond said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thought it was finished didn't you? ^0^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
15 minutes later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diamond was sitting in the hot tub, as Usagi came from the house wearing the suit with a skirt attachment.  
  
"Wow Usagi you look beautiful." Diamond said awed.  
  
Usagi's hair was pulled out of its normal odagos and straitened out, and her hair nearly touched the floor and is circled around her like features.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." Usagi said with a smile, he was wearing swimming trunks that were silver in color. And the water rippled over his chiseled chest (Diamond fans don't drool please.)  
  
She got into the pool and sat on the opposite side of Diamond.  
  
"So did you have fun today?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for everything." Usagi said back.  
  
Usagi sunk down lower into the water and her necklace floated on top of the water, and that's where Diamonds eyes followed.  
  
"So you do like the necklace?" Diamond said smiling.  
  
"Yesssss,..." Usagi said drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Usagi?" "Usagi?"  
  
Diamond came beside her and lifter her face to see if she was really asleep.  
  
"Sleep my princess." He said softly.  
  
"Diamond?" Usagi said sleepily.  
  
"Nani Usagi, I'm right here." He said back with a squeeze at her waist.  
  
".Diamond.. thank you.I think.. I'm falling.falling.. for.you." Usagi said, pulling her arms around Diamonds neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
As she pulled away she looked deeply into his eyes, "thank you for pulling me out of the darkness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Please review! And I'll update more. 


	8. Nightmares

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
= - flash back  
  
I wish I could thank you for reviews but I cant-_- I'm not getting any reviews. If that keeps happening I'm gonna stop the story.  
  
Also for the one person who asked (thanks for reviewing) about Diamonds trust, people come one he saved her life twice, and killed himself for her, guys I call that trust.  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Nightmares  
  
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
  
"Usagi will go you out to dinner with me tonight?" Diamond asked plea fully, putting the phone away from his ear scared to hear the answer.  
  
"Gomen Diamond not today I'm busy but maybe tomorrow." Usagi replied back.  
  
"Okay Usagi, see you tomorrow, Ja ne." Diamond hung up.  
  
He walked out of his house and walked toward the front gate as he heard a gunshot.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi screamed bolting out of her bed again.  
  
"Usagi?" Diamond thought sleepily.  
  
"Diamond cant be shot!" Usagi yelled jumping out of her bed, running down the stairs to warn him. When the got to the living room she yelped.  
  
"DIAMOND!? What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Sorry, I was worried about you so I stayed a little while after I dropped you off and, heh fell asleep."  
  
+Flash back+  
  
Last night  
  
Diamond picked up the asleep Usagi out of the pool and dried her off and toke her home. There he tucked her into her bed and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. (Just imagine that happening)  
  
+end flashback+  
  
"Diamond....." Usagi said quietly, her face crumbling, she ran to him and jumped to him for a hug.  
  
Which he gladly gave surprised.  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong?" Diamond asked concerned.  
  
Usagi held on to his waist tightly not wanting to answer.  
  
"My dreams keep haunting me..." she said first crying.  
  
Diamond held on tighter, his face in her hair taking in her scent.  
  
"First I kept seeing Mamoru die over and over again, and now...." she went on, trembling.  
  
Diamond held on even tighter, afraid to let her go.  
  
"I saw you die...." she finished crying violently.  
  
Diamond finally understood, the cause of all her changes and all the coldness she spread were not from losing Mamoru. It was the nightmares given by his death. She had lost so much sleep from the terrifying dreams.  
  
"Usagi to worry I'm right here I wont let anything happen to you." Diamond said with sureness and a bit of anger in his voice, " I wont let anything disturb you anymore."  
  
Carefully he walked Usagi back to her room, "Diamond no! Please I'm begging you don't make me go back to sleep." Usagi said whimpering like a child.  
  
"Usagi, shoooooo don't worry I'm here nothing can happen now." Diamond said trying to calm her down.  
  
Diamond sat down on her bed hoping she would sit too. "Usagi please don't make me force you to sit down."  
  
Usagi nodded at him and he stood up and picked Usagi up and put her down on the bed. Which caused Usagi to actually giggle.  
  
~ "Nani?"~ Diamond thought surprised.  
  
"What?" Diamond asked out loud.  
  
"Well do you remember the first time you did that?" Usagi asked with a playful smile at her lips.  
  
Diamond grimaced, "do you have to remind me how stupid I was," Diamond asked slightly angry, sitting down, looking down ashamed.  
  
"Gomen Diamond I didn't mean anything bad by it, its just ironical that then we were enemies and now we're friends."  
  
~ "Just friends?!"~ Diamond thought hurt.  
  
Usagi hugged him from behind and Diamond grabbed onto her hands, "I'm so sorry for everything I did in my past." Diamond said sadly.  
  
"I forgave you the second the wise man attack me." Usagi replied smiling causing Diamond to smile to.  
  
"How could anyone not fall in love with you?" Diamond asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Nothing, but are you going to go to bed its 3:00 in the morning." Diamond said quickly.  
  
"I'm not sleepy." Usagi said like a child.  
  
"Turn on some music, maybe it'll help." Diamond said helpfully.  
  
"And will you stay with me tonight?" Usagi asked afraid for Diamond again.  
  
~ "She's afraid of the dream."~ Diamond thought.  
  
"If you really want me." Diamond said.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" Usagi said leaping up giving Diamond another hug.  
  
"Anything for you Usako," he whispered very softly into her hair.  
  
Usagi turned on the radio and left on the station that was playing.  
  
Gravity of love by enigma  
  
(not mine)  
  
"O Fortuna velut Luna" "O Fortune like the Moon" Turn around and smell what you don't see Close your eyes ... it is so clear Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen On both ways you can get in Don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
  
  
  
~ "What's my heart saying about Diamond?"~  
  
  
  
Follow the trace for a new start What you need and everything you'll feel Is just a question of the deal In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove The experience of survival is the key To the gravity of love "O Fortuna velut Luna" "O Fortune like the Moon" [Whispers] [Woman :] The path of excess leads to The tower of Wisdom [Man :] The path of excess leads to The tower of Wisdom [Whispers] Try to think about it ...  
  
  
  
~ " This new feeling what is it?" ~ Usagi thought confused.  
  
  
  
That's the chance to live your life and discover What it is, what's the gravity of love "O Fortuna velut Luna" "O Fortune like the Moon" Look around just people, can you hear their voice Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice But if you're in the eye of storm Just think of the lonely dove  
  
  
  
~ "Without you Usagi, I'm all alone, I'm the dove that's needs saving. Please don't do this to me"~  
  
  
  
~ "I like him as a friend, I wont like someone and let them get hurt because of me!"~ Usagi thought angrily.  
  
~ "Usagiiiiii..........please."~  
  
  
  
  
  
The experience of survival is the key To the gravity of love. "O Fortuna velut Luna" "O Fortune like the Moon"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ "But what am I going to do? I fallen in love with him."~ Usagi finally admitted to herself and she looked down on a sleeping Diamond."  
  
  
  
~ "Nooooo..." ~ Usagi thought sadly.  
  
~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Usagi she doesn't want to hurt Diamond, little does she know what she is doing is already killing him. Please R&R this is your last chance if I don't get at least 15 I wont add any more. I don't know if anyone likes this story anymore. It is going to get interesting I promise, it's a seed let it grow but it needs its water and sun (R&R) *hint*  
  
Also sorry for the short chapter  
  
Bye for now 


	9. Feelings and Tabloids

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
= - flash back  
  
Now I can thank people for reviews! Yey! Anyway I didn't reach 15 but for you Wolf Tsukino I'm updating, but that doesn't mean I don't want anymore for the last chapters or more to come, the more reviews the better the chapters ^_^  
  
BTW- I don't know if I gave ages. Usagi- 19 Diamond-21 Sapphire- 20 And the rest of the senshi's are the same as Usagi except of course the outer scouts but there not in the story much anyway.  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Feelings and Tabloids  
  
Usagi woke early the next morning, she saw Diamond beside her, still asleep, and she smiled at him and moved his hair out of his face, ~ " he's so kawaii when he's asleep."~  
  
Diamond sighed at Usagi's touch, and she retreated her hand instantly, ~ "but I cant tell him.. Not yet." ~  
  
With that she left Diamond sleeping alone on her bed. And she went to the kitchen and started breakfast.  
  
A little while later the aroma of coffee and sausage came wafting up to Diamond.  
  
"mmmmmmhh..." Diamond said in his sleep.  
  
~ " What's that delicious smell? Usagi?" ~ Diamond thought feeling around the bed for Usagi.  
  
When he opened his eyes he realized she wasn't there.  
  
He yawned, and walked out of the room, heading towards the smell.  
  
He spied Usagi standing in front of the stove, and snuck up behind her.  
  
"Gothcha!" He yelled grabbing her waist from behind.  
  
"AHH!" Usagi yelped in surprise, dropping her spatula on the stovetop burning it instantly.  
  
"Oh, gomen Usagi, didn't mean to scare you that badly," Diamond said smiling, and giving her a light kiss on the check. "Diamond!" Usagi snapped, "You act as if we were married or something." Diamond retreated back instantly, shocked by her reaction, especially after what happened last night. (Get your mind out of the gutters, it was the dream thing, go back a chapter and read.)  
  
"Well..I'd better be going now, see you later Usagi." Diamond said coldly walking out of the kitchen. Usagi stared at him as he left to put his shoes on, and bit her lip ~ " I'm so baka, he didn't deserve that."~  
  
"Matte Diamond, I have a favor to ask.." Usagi said sweetly. Diamond raised a brow, "what is that, Usagi." He replied still cold. Usagi looked a little hurt, "umm. well there's this new restaurant. and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" she finished blushing ferociously. Diamond smiled to himself, ~ " I'm not going to make this easy."~ "Hmm I don't know if I'll be busy,.." He saw Usagi's face fall, "when do you want to go." "Tonight?" Usagi asked quietly. "Tonight, huh? I don't know Usa..." Diamond pondered, and stop as he noticed Usagi's face, "I'll pick you up at 8. Ja ne." And he quickly left and left a surprised Usagi in the kitchen. ~ " That was weird.he called me Usa?"~ Usagi thought confused.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ Later that afternoon  
  
"EIEAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Usagi yelled, raiding every bit of her closet. "He'll be here soon and I can't find anything to wear!" Usagi wailed to the empty house. *ding*dong* ~ "oh no, who could that be?"~ Usagi thought annoyed. Just as Usagi was about to open the door, it burst open and Rei came running in, followed by the rest of the senshi's. "Usagi! You did it! You finally did it!" Rei yelled giving Usagi a big hug.  
  
" What did I do?" Usagi asked confused. " You finally are going on a date with Mr. Wonderful." Rei said sighing dreamily. " Nani? Who made Diamond Mr. Wonderful?" Usagi asked, as she led the girls into the living room. "Then JTL gazette (stupid name I know, gomen ^^;;;) did." Ami said meekly, holding the magazine out to Usagi. Usagi grabbed the magazine and examined the cover and gasped. On it was a huge picture of Diamond, he was smiling sexily (dear god I said it again, what's wrong with me?) and he was wearing a black shirt that had all his buttons open, and his arms were crossed over his bare chest, behind him was Sapphire with an equal smile and a dark blue suit on. Under the picture it said " Mr. Wonderful, one of the youngest richest men alive today. Who's his lucky girl?" "They think that me and Diamond...?" Usagi started, but Minako interrupted.  
  
"No baka, do you see your name? Diamond has everything hushed, and trust me it's costing him, he just doesn't want you to become scandalized." Minako explained holding a finger at Usagi. "Demo, why is he doing this? And how do you know." Usagi questioned. "Being in the rock in roll business, I hear things," Minako started, " also I was in the studio the day Diamond came in to stop the publisher in printing this story." ~ "How nice of him..."~ Usagi thought. "Oh noooooooooooooo!" She yelled, looking at the clock, "I'm still not ready and he'll be here any minute." She cried. "Don't worry Usagi-chan, Minako and me are going to get you ready and Rei and Ami will keep Diamond busy." Makoto calmly explained. "But.. but .. I have no.." Usagi started but again Minako interrupted. " We know, we came prepared." Minako said sighing, " this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
  
  
About 30 minutes later, Diamond came 15 minutes ago and Ami and Rei have been entertaining him (poor guy, sorry Diamond).  
  
Usagi came into the living room just as Rei started to explain her term paper she had done, and the look on Diamonds face was unforgettable. " Usagi? You look great," he said smiling, standing up, " these are for you," he finished holding out a dozen white roses. (tee hee white not red WHITE). And she did look wonderful; she was wearing a sleeveless silver dress, which came to her neck like a collar, and knee length. She wore matching earrings and 3-inch heel sandals, which also matched. (Get the picture everything matches). Her hair wasn't in its usual odangos but instead pulled back in one ponytail with golden curls circulating her face. Diamond was wearing black dress pants with patent leather shoes and a gray Calvin Klein shirt, with the first few buttons undone. Though his hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail though his hair got longer.  
  
"Ready?" Usagi asked, smiling giddily. "More than ever." Diamond said returning the smile. He escorted her to his car and sped off. "Usagi I've been meaning to ask you a question.." Diamond said hesitantly, flashbacks of the morning came back. "Go ahead." Usagi said as she notice Diamonds hesitance. "Well its about ummm...us." he finally said. "Yea." Usagi mumbled, worried about how she was going to answer. "You see Usagi I'm getting all these mixed signs from you I just want to know what kind of relationship you want. Do you know what I mean?" he asked parking his car in the restaurants parking lot. "Diamond I..I like you as a friend and nothing else.. I hope you understand." Usagi said with a very VERY strained smile. Diamond stared at her hard, " why did you ask me to take you out?" he asked forcefully, trying to hide his hurt. "I.thought two friends could go out." She finished lamely staring at something interesting on the window. "USAGI!" Diamond said grabbing Usagi's arms, turning her face around, "don't play with my feelings, its not fair, quit doing this to me." Diamond said almost crying. Usagi stared at him wide-eyed, "I'm hurting just as much," she said, as tears started flowing free fully. "WHAT?!" Diamond asked fully confused. Usagi removed Diamonds hands and backed up, "this was a bad idea, I'm sorry please take me home." Usagi said brushing away her tears and stopped as Diamond brushed the rest of them away, then he gently toke a hold of her face and turned it to her. "Usagi please stop. Just tell me what the problem is." Diamond said gently. Usagi's lips quivered, "I don't want anyone else to die because of me, especially you." she said falling into his arms crying, "I'm so sorry for confusing you, Gomen gomen gome.". Usagi stopped as Diamond quickly kissed her ( really I think just to shut her up). "I would rather die tomorrow then never know how you feel about me." He said huskily breaking the kiss. "Diamond, I'm so sor." Usagi started. "Ah ah ahhh, or I'll kiss you again." Diamond said teasingly. "Is that a promise." Usagi asked back smiling as well. "Of course." He said finishing his sentence with another sweet kiss from Usagi. As he was kissing her he heard a grumbling sound and he broke the kiss, " we'll do this later, right now I think your stomach is angry." He said jokingly. "gome." Usagi started accidentally and of course was punished with another kiss. Usagi giggled, "that is the best punishment I've ever had in my life.  
  
15 minutes later, they are sitting in the restaurant in a cozy little both ( *sigh*ahhhh kawaiiii)  
  
  
  
Diamond had his arm around Usagi as the waiter came to assist them. "What can I get for you people today?" he asked. "First I want your seafood appetizer, and then I want to order a bottle of champagne, and for dinner I would like Turkey de plu." Diamond finished. "And you milady?" the waiter asked Usagi. "ummm I'll have chicken somber." Usagi said quietly." "I'll be right back with your appetizer." He waiter said and rushed away. "OH no!" Diamond exclaimed pulling his arm away from Usagi. "Nani? What's wrong Diamond?" Usagi asked Diamond. "I forgot to pay the tabloids!" Diamond said distressed. "What for?" Usagi asked surprised, but them remember what Minako said. "So they would stay out of my personal life, tomorrow you'll be all over the papers." "Diamond that's okay, I'll live." Usagi said smiling at him. "I'm sorry." Diamond said anyway, and this time Usagi kissed him. "I can punish you the same way." Usagi said smiling after the kiss. After the appetizer and dinner Diamond poured the champagne in his and Usagi's glass, and took a very little sip as Usagi drank the whole glass. "This is good." She remarked. "It's the best in all of Japan." Diamond said smiling pouring Usagi another glass, which she drank right away again. Diamond didn't notice her refill her glass again. "So you're a heavy drinker?" Diamond asked surprised as she refilled the glass again. "Nope. Never drank ths suff in my lif." Usagi said with a hiccup. Diamond stared at her shocked, ~ "oh no!"~  
  
+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_ Ha a cliff hanger, I think I need to make more of these. Not a long chapter but still. I'll add more soon if I get at least 10 reviews. 


	10. Sorry everyone

Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Guys I'm sorry I don't know if I can update for awhile cause I'm having some problems right now, but bare in with me and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't worry I haven't forgot about you guys.  
  
Ja ne -_- 


	11. Hangover

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-!  
  
~ - thinking  
""- talking  
= - flash back  
  
Thank you everyone who's been so supportive. I dedicate this next   
  
chapter to you guys. I finally dealed with my problems. Hope you guys   
  
still R&R. Enjoy ^^  
  
BTW- I don't know if I gave ages.  
  
Usagi- 19  
Diamond-21  
Sapphire- 20  
And the rest of the senshi's are the same as Usagi except of course the   
  
outer scouts but there not in the story much anyway.   
  
Suka- I see  
Gomen- sorry  
Eie- no  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.   
Its the stupid uploads that mess up my work.-_-  
  
Chapter 10  
Hangover  
  
"ops sory," Usagi said, being pushed into Diamonds house.  
"Come on Usagi." Diamond said gently directing her to the couch.  
  
Diamond too sat down by Usagi about to ask her about the champagne when Usagi's  
  
head fell into his lap.  
"Usagi, please don't fall asleep I need to …………….*snore*." Diamond face fell anime  
  
  
style. ~ "She's asleep. May as well get some myself."~ He thought putting his head back  
on the couch.  
One Hour later  
"Hmph…hmm… *sigh*… Nani?" Usagi thought getting up hazily. She felt as if   
someone had crushed her head with a boulder and still didn't feel quit sober.   
"Yaten?" She said staring at Diamond.  
"Huh?" Diamond said sleepily raising a brow.  
Usagi burst into tears and bawled into her hands.  
" Yaten! HOW'S SEIYA? I HOPE HE HEARD HOW HE LOOOKS LIKE MAMO-  
  
CHAN!!!!!!!" She yelled and cried on and on like that.  
Diamond stood up and stared at her confused beyond reason.   
"Who the hell is Yaten, and Seiya?" he asked quietly.  
"BAKA STARLIGHT'S FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT ME HUH? THAT'S LIKE YOU   
  
GUYS." Usagi went on.  
Diamond stood up and paced in front of Usagi still wondering what the heck she was   
  
talking about.  
"You guys always had something so in common." Usagi finally said calmly.  
"Wait what was that, what was that?" Diamond asked pouncing by Usagi.  
"You baka's! It's your hair! You all have such long hair!" Usagi said dozing off again.   
(Okay in case anyone hasn't noticed Usagi is still kinda drunk okay? ^^)  
~ "My hair…?"~ Diamond thought in disbelief. He looked the window sadly and held his   
  
own hair tightly ~ "I have to."~ (Cute he likes his hair)   
Diamond ran to his bathroom and pulled out a blunt pair of scissors. He carefully brought   
  
it to his ponytail and cut it quickly, since the scissors were blunt some strands were left.  
He went back to Usagi and found her humming to herself on the couch.   
"Usagi?" he said quietly walking up to her.  
"Diamond? What happened?" Usagi asked shocked.   
"Well you see you drank a lot of champagne…" Diamond started but got cut off by   
  
Usagi.  
"Your HAIR!" Usagi shrieked running up to him putting her fingers threw his now short   
  
and uneven hair.   
Diamond fell (fully) anime style.  
"Umm don't you remember you called me Yaten and so I cut my hair." Diamond said   
  
calmly as if this happened everyday.   
Usagi stared into his eyes and burst into tears again and cried and cried onto Diamonds   
  
shirt.   
"Usagi what's bothering you?" Diamond asked very worried.  
"Yaten…Seiya….SEIYA….Mamo-chan…." Usagi whimpered.   
"Suka…" Diamond said now feeling uneasy.  
He pushed Usagi away slightly and gently, "this is still all about the earth prince isn't it?"   
  
Diamond asked hurt.   
Usagi looked up at him more hurt, "Eie!" she yelled, maybe trying to convince him but   
  
more herself.   
" I…I…think…" Usagi said crumbling to the floor, Diamond tried to catch her but she   
  
slipped from his grasp, and as she did he felt her slip from his heart.   
Diamond turned away, tears threatened to fall, burning his eyes yet he didn't let them fall.   
He was confused he had no idea what to do now, so he walked over to the radio and   
  
turned it on to break the silence.   
Can't fight the moonlight by Leann Rimes was playing ( how ironical)  
Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
~ "I wish."~ Diamond thought sadly, punching the wall making Usagi jump.   
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to you'r heart  
~ "Diamond, what have I done?"~ Usagi thought hugging herself tightly.   
There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
~ "You hear that Usagi, I'm not going to give up again."~ Diamond walked over to   
  
Usagi and gently lifted her up.   
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you.  
~ "Usagi? ~   
"Usagi?" Diamond said gently.  
She looked up at him, tears still surrounding her eyes.   
"I don't know why this keeps happening." She said, with her lips trembling.  
(Your gonna know)  
(That I know)  
Don't try you're never gonna win  
"Gom…" Usagi started but was interrupted by a kiss.  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
"Remember I swear the punishment." Diamond said breaking the kiss, leaving Usagi   
  
breathless ( I wrote that?)   
Usagi looked up at him and smiled as he leaned down again.   
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
Diamond engulfed Usagi with his kisses, and held her tightly, and Usagi held back onto   
  
him just as tight.  
  
"I'm never going to quit or give up." Diamond said huskily to Usagi as she broke away a   
  
kiss.   
"Thank god." Was all she could say.   
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
So what do you think? Please R&R 


	12. Review Notice

Review Notice  
  
I'm completely drained, the only way I get going is by reviews so I'm sorry to say, that I'm not getting any, and I don't want to update unless I have at least 10 to 15 reviews, I have the next chapter ready so as soon as I get the reviews I'll update, JA!  
  
Arigato ^-^  
  
From, sad Rinoa Leonhart 


	13. Angel Eyes

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
= - flash back  
  
I need a lot of reviews to make these long chapters, please send lots and lots of reviews Okay?  
  
Or else I might have to stop completely. Cause I only got like one or two for the last chapter, so this time I'm making a must I need at least 10 to make the next chapter, okay?   
  
BTW- I don't know if I gave ages.  
  
Usagi- 19  
  
Diamond-21  
  
Sapphire- 20  
  
And the rest of the senshi's are the same as Usagi except of course the   
  
outer scouts but there not in the story much anyway.   
  
Suka- I see  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Eie- no  
  
And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried real hard.   
  
It's the stupid uploads that change everything I do, If anyone knows how to solve this  
  
problem please help!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
"Ready to go home?" Diamond asked not really ready to take her anyway.   
  
"Haiiiiiiii" Usagi said with a long face, she was still taking in Diamonds kisses.  
  
Diamond laughed, "You sure?" he said teasingly.  
  
Usagi sighed and put her head back on the couch, " I have to, this isn't right you know."   
  
Diamond made a pretend sad face.   
  
"Everyone tells me to move on, forget the past, but I just can't and I don't even know why!"  
  
Usagi said frustrated.   
  
"  
Usagi…I know it must be hard…you lost your…husband and only chance for Rini…" Diamond   
  
stopped as he noticed, when he said Rini Usagi started tearing again.  
  
"Please don't cry Usagi." Diamond said quietly lifting Usagi's face, wiping away her   
  
tears, " you can stay here tonight, I have plenty of extra rooms and clothes."   
  
"Arigato, Diamond-chan… AH!" Usagi gasped when she realized what she had called him.  
  
Diamond noticed her shock and pretended not to hear anything.   
  
"Would you like a room upstairs or down?" Diamond asked getting up.  
  
"Some were near you please." Usagi said meekly.  
  
"You could stay in my room but I understand if you say no" Diamond went on.  
  
"Diamond!"   
  
"Just joking, just joking, you know Haha laugh."   
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
At 2:00 in the morning Usagi is sleeping in the guest room beside Diamonds room,  
  
Sapphire hasn't come home tonight.  
  
"Diamond…get out! Please don't hurt him… he was like a son to YOU!!!!!!" Usagi yelled   
  
jumping up, in a cold sweat.   
  
Usagi panted as she tried to calm herself down.  
  
"USAGI!" Diamonds yelled, running into her room, wearing his night suit (which was only   
  
boxers, sorry Usagi)   
  
Usagi looked at Diamond and turned away, "Gomen…just a little bad dream." She said quietly,   
  
and since it was dark Diamond couldn't tell how much she was blushing.  
  
Diamond walked over to Usagi and sat down beside her, "Do you always have nightmares?"  
  
Diamond asked concerned.   
  
Usagi looked at him, broken up, " Diamond I want to move on and forget but my dreams they  
  
wont let me, that's why I keep stopping you, I'm so sorry but its like my dreams are telling me that if I…if I…if I do anything with you, you will get hurt, and I never want anyone else to get hurt because of me again."   
  
Diamond hugged her tightly, "its okay Usagi its okay."  
"Diamond, I just want to say this in case I don't get to some onther time, you deserve to hear  
  
this, Diamond I love you, I really do. I'll always remember my Mamoru but now I love you."  
  
Diamond was stilling holding onto Usagi in shock ~ " did she say…what I think she said?"~  
  
"Diamond?" Usagi asked worried because he didn't reply, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."  
  
She said instantly getting out of his grasp.   
  
"Usagi! BAKA! How could you even think that? I'm just trying to make sure I'm not dreaming."  
  
He said quietly.  
  
Usagi looked at him painfully. "You dream of me?" she said with a mischievous smile on her   
  
lips.  
  
"huh! I wish I could stop them but there the only thing that keeps me going." Diamond  
  
said looking into Usagi's eyes.  
  
Usagi crawled back into Diamonds arms, " what do you dream of?" she said playfully.  
  
(I dare not write what he dreams)   
  
Usagi started humming,  
  
I know that I'm not the first one  
  
You have love in your path before me  
  
But when your lips touched my lips  
  
it felt like I was kissing destiny  
  
"isn't this Mamoru's song?" Diamond asked slightly hurt.  
  
Usagi nodded no, "it's a song for …"  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I'm in love  
  
"The man I love, and Diamond I truly love you." Usagi said and before he could reply she   
  
kissed him deeply.  
  
I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give everything up just for you  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
that the last dance, you dance with the truth  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes...  
  
"I don't care about the past anymore I'm really trying to block it all out." Usagi said  
  
between kisses.  
  
"I don't care about you history or anything Usagi, I love you for who you are, not what you   
  
were or are going to be." Diamond said quickly before hungrily attacking Usagi's lips  
  
(not roughly or anything people.)   
  
"Stay here tonight…just hold me I'm so scared." Usagi said as Diamond kissed her neck.  
  
"I would do anything for you." he said passionately, "but not here, I hate this bed, come to  
  
my room." He said picking her up, but not stop kissing her.   
  
He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently.   
  
"Usagi?" he said suddenly uncomfortable, for what he might do.  
  
"Diamond I trust you I know you won't do anything." Usagi said with a smile, kissing him oh   
  
the lips again.   
  
"Yea, I know you do." Diamond said smiling as Diamond laid down and fell asleep with Usagi   
  
in his arms.   
  
+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
So what do yall think? I'm sorry about the notice thingy I hope I didn't offend   
  
anyone, but please update if you like the story. 


	14. Double Date

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
= - flash back  
  
This story is far from over so, please stay in there with me.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Double Date  
  
*Yawwwwwwwwwwwwwwn*   
  
Usagi stretched up as she noticed something was pulling her back down. Diamonds  
  
arm was holding onto her around the waist, protectively.  
  
Usagi smiled and kissed him on the check.  
  
"Wake up my prince charming." Usagi said warmly.   
  
"Hmph…I need more than that to wake up." Diamond replied sleepily tightening his  
  
hold on Usagi.  
  
Usagi giggled then reached down to kiss him again. Then suddenly Diamonds eyes   
  
opened and he grabbed Usagi down beside him and tickled her till she nearly cried.  
  
"DIAMOND STOP!!!! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she cried in between screams of laughter.  
  
"Anything huh?" Diamond asked, still tickling her.   
  
"YES, STOP!" Usagi yelled, trying to get out of his grasp.   
  
"Okay but now you owe me one." Diamond said letting go of Usagi.  
  
Usagi jumped up and fixed her clothes, "You know I really should go home." Usagi   
  
said bluntly.  
  
"Why?" Diamond asked laying back down.  
  
"Because…." Usagi started but stopped because she couldn't think of a reason.  
  
"Just because I've over used my welcome here." She finally said.  
  
"Your joking right?" Diamond said amused.   
  
"No I've been here too long." Usagi said again.  
  
Diamond got up and snaked his arms around Usagi's waist, " I would like you to stay   
  
longer you know." He said smiling into her hair.  
  
"I know. But it just doesn't seem proper." Usagi said sighing.  
  
"We can make it proper." Diamond said letting go of Usagi, and getting ready himself.  
  
"Diamond, you know I'm not ready." Usagi said scoldingly.  
  
"Yea I know, come on lets get some breakfast." Diamond said giving Usagi a peck on the   
  
check.  
  
When they got downstairs they found Sapphire already in the kitchen humming to himself,   
  
and making breakfast.   
  
"Sapphire, you're in a really good mood, who's the girl." Diamond asked sitting down on   
  
the table.  
  
"Diamond." Usagi cried, punching him playfully.  
  
"Forget me, it seems like you are glowing from happiness, brother dear." Sapphire   
  
said smirking.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Diamond replied coolly.  
  
"Diamond!" Usagi said again, warningly. " I'm going home now, bye Sapphire."   
  
"Sayonara Usagi." Sapphire replied.  
  
"Matte, Usagi." Diamond said getting up, "come to dinner with me tonight."   
  
"Yes let's double date." Sapphire said from behind him.   
  
Diamond groaned, as Usagi smiled at the request, "Sure Sapphire for you, what time?"   
  
"8 pm." Diamond said quickly.  
  
"Okay…" Usagi said surprised by Diamonds new enthusiasm.  
  
"8 then Usagi see you then." Sapphire said waving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7:30 pm at Usagi's house  
  
Usagi was in the shower as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
~ "Who can that be?"~ Usagi thought annoyed putting her towel on.  
  
Usagi went to the front door and opened it angrily.   
  
"What do you wan?" She started, "DIAMOND?! You're early? Why are you early?" she  
  
asked completely surprised.  
  
Diamond was about to speak, and then noticed she was dressed in a towel, "Gomen!"   
  
he yelled clamping a hand over his eyes."   
  
Usagi looked at him surprised, "your too modest, I am wearing something you know?"   
  
Diamond nodded and came in and sat down on the couch, " I need you to promise   
  
something." He said seriously.  
  
"Diamond what's wrong with you?" Usagi asked concerned.  
  
"Well you see its Sapphires date," he started, "don't get me wrong or anything   
  
I'm not biased but the girls he usually sees aren't normal, so if this girl is a   
  
freak or something please pretend its okay, he seems really psyche about her."  
  
"I thought it was…" Usagi started again.  
  
"No I thought it was Ami as well but he wont tell me, so please promise." Diamond   
  
said pleadingly.  
  
"No problem, but can I change now?" Usagi asked.  
  
Diamond turned red and back up. "ye…yea sure of course I'll wait for you."   
  
Usagi came back downstairs 15 minutes later  
  
Diamond stood up as she came into the room, "wow…" he breathed.  
  
"You like?" Usagi said smiling.  
  
"I like very much," Diamond said grinning back.  
  
She was wearing a light lavender skirt that came a little above the knee, and a  
  
white blouse that stretched across her chest, (nothing to fancy or anything) with  
  
matching shoes, and pearls for jewelry.   
  
"Ready to go?" Usagi asked as she gave Diamond a kiss.  
  
"Yea, we're going to August Moon."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diamond and Usagi went into the restaurant and waited for Sapphire and his special date.  
  
Usagi saw Sapphire walk in with a petite girl around his arm, she was wearing a  
  
skimpy white dress with diamond jewelry with her hear pulled back. Sapphire   
  
noticed Diamond and waved. Then he and the girl turned around.   
  
"AMI-CHAN?!?!?!?" Usagi gasped standing up. 


	15. Double Date part II

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
= - flash back  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers and everyone who is helping me out.  
  
Sakura- don't worry I'm trying to as fast as I can.  
  
Roxygirl- Thanks for the review  
  
Yue Moon- I'm trying for the fluff, you know I can always use help ^^.   
  
RavenChickMoon- Thanks, I'm happy you like the pairing.  
  
Princess Neptune- Thanks for the review, I'm happy to see them dating too ^^;;.  
  
Magpie Poet- Thank you for all your suggestions, it seems all good, and I'm trying   
  
to do better, also your right I'm not writing the story just for reviews I like it and   
  
if people review cool if not that's okay now.   
  
Lil-popcorngurl- thanks for the review!!!  
  
Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Double Date part II  
  
*Little recap Usagi is staring at Sapphire and Ami with her mouth open shocked.   
  
~ " Usagi no!"~ Diamond thought frantically staring at Usagi, ~ "she promised, well   
  
I guess I have to remind her."~ he thought turning Usagi around and giving her a kiss.  
  
Usagi untensed under Diamonds kiss instantly, ~ " I forgot!"~ Usagi thought instantly,  
  
deepening her kiss.  
  
Sapphire and Ami walked to the table, "Guys get a room please." Sapphire said laughing.   
  
Diamond broke away, " so you guys finally made it." He said smiling at them, "Ami isn't   
  
it?" Diamond asked his eyes boring into hers.  
  
She stared back nervously, " hai, Mizuno Ami, hello Usagi Chan."  
  
"Ami-Chan…*Squeals*," Usagi jumps and gives Ami a hug, "I'm so happy for you." she   
  
whispered into her ear.  
  
"Ladies… can we eat dinner?" Sapphire asked looking embarrassed.  
  
Usagi went back to her seat, and Sapphire helped Ami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Hai." Diamond and Sapphire responded instantly.   
  
"Umm, you first Sapphire." Diamond said looking down.  
  
"No you brother." Sapphire replied quickly.  
  
Usagi looked at both of them annoyed.  
  
"I'll take the barbeque steak, its sounds good." Usagi said to the waiter.  
  
"And for you Ma'am?" the waiter said turning to Ami.  
  
"I'll have the Sweet and Sour Chicken." Ami replied quickly.  
  
The guys stopped squabbling and noticed that the waiter was waiting for them.  
  
"Umm I'll take what ever Usagi ordered." Diamond said embarrassed.  
  
"I'll take whatever my sweetie ordered." Sapphire said after him, hugging Ami.  
  
"Okay that's another sweet and sour chicken for the sir, and your drinks?" the   
  
waiter asked.  
  
"Umm how about Vlasky 1890, I mean 2 Dr. Peppers." Diamond said instantly remembering   
  
the last alcoholic incident.  
  
"And we'll take one Pepsi and a vanilla coke." Sapphire said.  
  
With that the waiter left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner  
  
"So Ami-Chan how long has this been going on?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"Just as long as Diamond and you Usagi-Chan." Ami said with a forced smile.  
  
"Umm ladies, sorry to interrupt but we must be going." Sapphire said standing up.  
  
"Nice you meet you Diamond, Usagi." Ami said leaving with Sapphire.  
  
"Well, he sure changed her." Usagi said after the couple left.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Diamond said pulling Usagi close to him.   
  
"No I guess not…" Usagi said her thoughts leaving her head as she felt Diamond  
  
place butterfly kisses on her neck.  
  
"Umm Diamond?"   
  
"Yes….?" He replied huskily.  
  
"Can I have dessert?"   
Diamond falls anime style.  
  
"Sure…" he said after picking himself up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dinner was great tonight." Usagi said as they were leaving the parking lot.  
  
"I'm happy you had a good time." Diamond said back smiling.  
  
"Diamond can you lower the convertible top?" Usagi asked mischievously.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this." Diamond said as he pushed the button and lower  
  
the top.  
  
"WOW THIS IS SO COOL!" Usagi yelled as the wind blow thru her face and hair causing  
  
to fly backwards almost reaching the trunk.  
  
Diamond stared at Usagi as the moonlight filled her face.  
  
"Nani, is something wrong?" Usagi asked when she noticed Diamond staring.  
  
"No not at all, your just so beautiful." Diamond said sighing.  
  
Usagi blushed and looked down.  
  
"Too bad I have to go to work tomorrow or else I'd spend all night with you."   
  
Diamond said bitterly as he pulled into Usagi's driveway.  
  
Both Usagi and Diamond got out of the car and walked to the front door.  
  
"Thank you for everything Diamond." Usagi said giving him a peck on the check.   
  
As she turned around she felt him grab her wrist and pull her towards him.  
  
He put one arm behind her back and another around her waist and pulled her close   
  
to him as he kissed her deeply. And after what seemed like a eternity (really more  
  
like a few secs, I really wouldn't know right Sakura and Tomoyo?)  
  
Usagi broke away for air.   
  
"Sorry Usagi…" Diamond started and hushed as Usagi placed a finger on his lips  
  
silencing him, after a few breaths she leaned up to him and returned the kiss   
  
he gave her.  
  
After that, "We're a couple now right? You don't have to be sorry for anything."   
  
Usagi said giving him one last kiss and then going into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the long wait, so let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as   
  
possible! ^^ 


	16. Work

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Work  
  
The silver haired man sighed, "it's been such a long day," he said to himself as he   
  
rubbed his temples.  
  
"Sir, we have the rest of the paper work, it must be mailed tomorrow."  
  
Diamond slapped his hand against the table in frustration, " DAMN ALL THIS WORK!" he   
  
yelled as the secretary left. He put his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
+ Flash back of this morning+   
  
"So what are you doing today love?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Going shopping with the girls since you have to be at the office all day today."  
  
+End flash back+  
  
~"Oh Usagi I miss you so much, what I wouldn't give to be at the mall with you, even   
  
if it was to just hold your bags."~ Diamond thought painfully.   
  
Diamond looked up and saw two sapphires eyes shining down on him.  
  
"It cant be…" he whispered, as the face neared his lips.   
  
Diamond closed eyes as the kiss intesned ~ "Oh god if this is a dream I want it to  
  
last forever."~ Diamond thought happily.  
  
Then he felt a hand go to his shirt and massage his neck.   
  
~ "This is so familiar…"~ he thought, as he grabbed the figure into his lap.   
  
The girl finally broke away and giggled.  
  
"Diamond your so tense dear what's wrong?" The blond asked.  
  
"Usagi? Is it really you? This isn't a dream?" He said out loud.  
  
Usagi smiled and nudged her forehead against his, "nope, I'm all yours."   
  
"You might regret that." Diamond said teasingly, "but what are you doing here?"   
  
"I wanted to save you." Usagi said seriously.   
  
"Really?" He replied with a cocked brow.   
  
"Yes, I thought about the paperwork you would be filled in and the horror of not  
  
seeing me all day." Usagi said putting her arms around Diamonds neck.  
  
Diamond chucked and swiveled his arms around Usagi's waist, "Your too kind."   
  
Usagi started humming a familiar tune by Diamonds ear.   
  
How can you see into my eyes   
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core   
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
"You're a good singer Usagi." Diamond said.   
  
"No Diamond this is how I feel." She replied turning the real song on.  
  
(Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
I can't wake up.   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
Save me.   
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
  
Wake me up.   
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
I can't wake up.   
  
Before I come undone.   
  
Save me.   
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life.   
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.   
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a soul   
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
[Chorus]  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life  
  
"Not anymore, I brought you back, and now your mine," Diamond said huskily   
  
leaning in too kiss Usagi.  
  
"Shit, sorry Usako." Diamond said sprucing himself up. Usagi got up and walked  
  
to a chair and sat down formally.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you sir… what are you doing?" the secretary asked as Diamond  
  
picked up all the files and paper and handed them to his secretary.  
  
"I gave all my signatures, you do the rest that's why I hired you." Diamond said  
  
threateningly.   
  
" Yess..sss..sir…" the secretary said shakily.   
  
Diamond grabbed his coat and extended his arm to Usagi, which she gladly toke as  
  
he guided her to his car.  
  
"Which shall we take?" Diamond asked as he pointed to his lot of cars.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at the selection, cars from all over the world.  
  
Vipers, Corvette, Trans Am, Mercedes…and so on. Usagi walked over to a silver motorcycle.  
  
"I like this." She said walking around it.  
  
Diamond looked at it skeptically, "You sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Vrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom* ( a motor cycle speeding off.)  
  
"YEAAAAAAAAAA!" Usagi yelled, as the wind hit her face, she held onto Diamond tightly.   
  
Diamond felt the Usagi's grip tighten and he slightly leaned into her, thinking of  
  
where to go.  
  
~ "…Beach."~ He thought speeding up some more in the direction of the salty air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diamond and Usagi walked across the beach barefoot and hand in hand, watching the sunset.  
  
"This has been so wonderful," Usagi said, nuzzling close to Diamond, "I love being  
  
here with you, it's so wonderful.  
  
"Same here I'm so happy you came to the office today." Diamond said sitting down   
  
pulling Usagi into his lap.  
  
"Diamond…?" Usagi said after a few minutes of eating grapes with Diamond.  
  
"Hmmm?" he responded lazily.  
  
"Have you ever loved anyone before?" Usagi asked sincerely.  
  
Diamond gapped by the question. "Truly Usagi you were the first person I ever loved."   
  
He said lovingly nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Hey stop that tickles." Usagi said giggling.  
  
"Your ticklish?" Diamond said, with happiness as if he just got a birthday gift.  
  
"Oh no…"   
  
"Oh yess"  
  
Diamond layed Usagi on her back and tickled her head to toe till she laughed so much  
  
that the tears made a pool underneath her.   
  
"DIAMOND STOP!" she said between laughs.  
  
"but I'm having so much fun." Diamond said smiling, but stopped.  
  
"Fun? I'll show you fun." Usagi said forcefully, she pushed Diamond onto his back   
  
and (dear god I cant believe I'm writing this) pounced on him. She started at his  
  
ear, kissing along his jaw line to his mouth that was waiting for her. Then she   
  
trailed down his neck and unbuttoned the top few buttons and started down his chest.   
  
Usagi heard Diamond moaning as she made it to his lower chest and smiled in triumph.  
  
"Now who's on top?" She asked seductively.  
  
"You are women, you are." Diamond said pulling her down.   
  
He started on Usagi the same as she did him, "you are so tortures you know that?"  
  
he said between kisses.   
  
"I know." Usagi said smugly.  
  
Just as he reached her blouse, Diamond felt something nudge his back, and Usagi gasped.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Sorry it toke so long to update, sorry for all the fluff   
  
it was tiring, please R&R and I'll see ya soon.  
  
By the way the song is Evanescence Bring me back to life, not mine so don't sue. 


	17. A new encounter

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking  
  
Sorry for the short chapter!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A new encounter  
  
"Barq…" Diamond sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh my God he's beautiful!" Usagi squealed.  
  
"Yes he's very rare too," Diamond said smiling as the horse nuzzled his hands.  
  
"Sorry boy I don't have any sugar for you today, all I have is Usagi." Diamond said jokingly.  
  
"Diamond, ……can we ride him?" Usagi asked excited, petting the horse on his nose, and then   
  
rubbing his neck.   
  
"I don't know, he's very temperamental, you know Terskys are very high tempered, and I just  
  
ah aaa…" Diamond stopped shocked as Usagi climbed on top of his horse with ease.  
  
"He seems fine to me." Usagi said confused.  
  
"Well maybe that's because he knows his master likes this girl very much." Diamond said  
  
climbing on in front of Usagi.   
  
"Hold on tight." Diamond whispered as he squeezed the horses belly giving him the signal   
  
to gallop.  
  
" Ohh Diamond," Usagi yelped grabbing onto his waist surprised by the horses strength on   
  
the sand.  
  
" He's from Saudi Arabia, they deal with sand all the time, he's quite a valuable." Diamond   
  
said holding onto Usagi's hands.  
  
~They rode along the beaches surface, as the sun set and glinted in the horses silvery  
  
hair.~  
  
Usagi sighed as Diamond slowed to a walk and leaned against his back, "this is so  
  
wonderful I cant believe its true." Usagi said to herself.  
  
"Yes I know." Diamond said grinning.  
  
Usagi flushed pink, "that came out loud? ^^;;;"  
  
"Hai," Diamond said turning his head slightly to give her a kiss on the check, "but   
  
I must agree hundred percent."  
  
Usagi laid her head on Diamonds back and closed her eyes, ~ "Don't ever leave me please,  
  
I cant take that again."~ Usagi thought holding on to Diamond for dear life.  
  
~ "Why is she holding on so tight? We're just walking."~ Diamond thought confused.  
  
He then noticed a light in the distance; it gave an eerie blue glow.  
  
~ "That cant be good."~ Diamond thought tensing up.  
  
"Diamond what's wrong?" Usagi asked immediately as she felt his muscles tighten.  
  
"Oh nothing Usagi nothing…" Diamond said coving Usagi from the light.  
  
~ "No matter what that is I'll protect Usagi from it."~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~  
  
"So we finally made it back to Earth." The shadowed mad said.  
  
"Yes." The green haired women replied.  
  
"Do you still have the child?"   
  
"I do." The women replied.  
  
"Lets go give Diamond a visit shall we? Lets see if he remembers his old friends." A  
  
red haired man said from the back.  
  
"Lets go wise man."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHEHEHE I got a new plot going. Anyway, just wanted to let you know a Tersky is silver  
  
looking horse that's part Arabian and it's from the Middle East. So please review and   
  
let me know what you think! ^^  
  
*  
  
**Also in the previous chapter, "quote on quote" the part when the part when Diamond is   
  
trying to kiss Usagi and then just says shit, somehow the *know*knock* part disappeared.   
  
The secretary was coming, just in case anyone was confused. Sorry. 


	18. Sorrrrrrry

Hi everyone,  
  
I would like to say sorry about the long delay, its just that my comp had like a crash down and  
  
i lost all my fics stuff and so please bare with me, also i've had stupid TAKS all week and  
  
thats been pissing me off.  
  
So please everyone stay in there with me,i'll update soon.  
  
Also sorry to anyone who was reading the The little starlight story, my friend does not want to  
  
continue it so i'm taking it off fanfiction (please dont hate me people)i cant do it on my own   
  
but i'll be starting another Seiya/Usagi fic soon ^^ it'll be cute and i will finish it!  
  
Bye   
  
Rinoa Leonhart 


	19. Kidnapped

**BY_: Rinoa Leonhart  
_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking**  
**  
Sorry for the short chapter! READ NOTE ON BOTTOM  
**  
  


**Chapter 15  
  
  
**

**Kidnapped**

"I hope you had a good time tonight." Diamond said to Usagi as he walked her to her door.

"I had a great time." Usagi said smiling brightly.

"Good then you wont refuse me for a breakfast date?" Diamond asked. 

"uhh…" Usagi stared.

"No." Diamond said silencing her with a kiss, " I'll take your silence as a yes." 

Usagi smiled and nodded, "hai…Ja!" 

+ Next day+ 

*kick*punch*wham*kick*

a couple of months after Mamoru died Usagi had a small gym built in her garage and started to work out there to relive her pain. 

*kick*kick*kick*

*ring*ring*

"Hello…*pant* Tsukino residence *pant…" Usagi said answering the door flustered. 

"Usagi are you okay?" Diamond asked worriedly.

" *Giggle* you worry to much, I'm fine, how are you?" 

"Bored and missing you. but sadly I cant make our breakfast date, I'm real sorry.

"Its okay Diamond I understand." Usagi said understandingly. 

"Come to lunch with me." 

"No prob I would love to, what time?" 

"In about 2 hours, 4 o'clock there's this new restaurant called Pei Wei I want to take you to." 

"Great, I'll be waiting." Usagi said with a smile.

~ " Okay I have another hour to work out and then a shower is due."~ Usagi thought mentally.

~ About a hour later~ 

"Is it time Rubeus? The shadowed man said.

"Even if it isn't we must hurry. The child cannot be sedated much longer; once he awakens hell will be upon us. This child is a perfect mix of his parents." The women said angrily.

"Yes, patience of his mothers, and his fathers awesome power, but wise man it is time, I will retrieve the princess." Rubeus said coming out of the shadows.

"Perfect everything is falling into place."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

*ding*dong*

"Oh darn." Usagi said from the shower. She quickly rinsed off and put a robe on and ran to the door.

"Sorry…*pant* was *pant* in shower…" Usagi said opening the door.

"WHOA! Who are you?? Sorry I thought you were someone else?" Usagi said closing the door a little. 

"I'm sorry ma'am I have a delivery for you." the mail man said. 

"Oh well okay." 

"Sign this." 

"Alright." Usagi said taking the clipboard, then she noticed the man's hair.

~ "So familiar,"~ She thought as she signed her name.

"Thank you ma'am you just signed for your death." The man said coolly.

Usagi laughed bluntly, "psyco just give me my delivery." Usagi said with her hand out. 

"I Am." The man said and swiftly grabbed her wrist, "you are the delivery, to the wise man." 

~ "No, Rube…."~ where Usagi's last thoughts as a power surged from Rubeus's body into hers, causing her unconsciousness.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"Usagi I love you, so why don't we…no that's no good, Usagi you're so beautiful and I handsome why don't we, NO NO NO! What's wrong with me, this is supposed to be easy." Diamond thought to himself as he drove to Usagi's house. 

He pulled up in her driveway and walked to the  door, he stopped suddenly when he noticed the door wide open.

~ "What the hell?"~

"Usagi?" he said running into the house, "USAGI?!?!?!" he yelled over and over.

He ran threw all the rooms and still no avail, he couldn't find her. 

"Diamond." A voice said from behind him.

Diamond whipped around instantly and came to face with none else but Emerald. 

**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~**

Okay I really cant apologize enough sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, but anyway ya know this story was really threw but this new problem is sealing Usagi and Diamonds fate really so its not going to be soo big ya know. But if your confused *coughsakura* please email me or review and I will try to help you. its stupid TCC exams and final essay's killing me right now so that's what's with the slow delay sorry, but please review they make me feel better ^-^! Bye

BTW- Pei Wei is a real restaurant in Arlington Trust me! ^_~


	20. Becoming Aware

**BY_: Rinoa Leonhart  
_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking**  
**  
Thank you for the 100+ reviews, enjoy and please don't forget to review to each chappy!!! ^^   
**  
  


**Chapter 16  
  
  
**

**Becoming Aware**

" Awake whore." A cold voice said. 

~ "whats going on?"~ Usagi though her mind clouded by nausea, she tired to lift her hands but felt them chained down. 

"Where am I?" she croaked. 

"Welcome former queen to the Dark Neo Moon." Rubeus said grinning like a treasure cat.

"No but Diamond, he's he's not bad, it can't be." Usagi said confused, a pounding in her head was getting larger. 

"NO we should have never trusted that fool, love struck by you he never realized what a weakness you were." Rubeus spat angrily.

"No…" Usagi said shuddering. 

"Yes and now we finally have the entire royal family." Rubeus said smiling evilly, " You will die first, and then your child, and in grieving over you Diamond shall perish as well." 

"no…" Usagi said whisply as she fainted again.

"My my my looking for the snow queen of course," Emerald said looking at Diamond.

"Emerald…!," Diamond said with a glow forming around him.

"Tsh tsh if you kill me now you will never find your pathetic love." Emerald said smiling.

"Bitch! How dare you talk of Usagi that way!?!" *slap* went Diamonds hand as he slapped Emerald across the face. (hard) 

"How dare YOU!?" Emerald said clenching her hands. " now your childs life is sealed too." 

"Child?" 

"Diamond you did you betray me?" Usagi yelled as she saw Diamond laying in Emeralds arms. 

"Your nothing Usagi,  Emerald can increase my power and you will parish." Diamond said smiling as he overtoke Emeralds lips.

"Diamond…" Usagi said crushed, " I trusted you…." 

"you see princess, he's useless, join our force and become pure evil with me." Rubeus said from behind her.

"I don't care if it was Mamoru who cheated on me I will never give to the evil!!!!" Usagi yelled.

"I tried, don't say I didn't warn you." Rubeus said with a glint in his eye. 

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Usagi cried as she felt electric shocks choking her from her throat. 

Rubeus held onto her throat tightly, "DIE SAILOR MOON!" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay quick note, please let me know if I should change ratings.  (BTW that wasn't really Diamond Duh!)

"Emerald take me to Usagi, or I'll make you suffer far worse then death." Diamond said scathingly. 

"Diamond my old love, there is nothing you could do to me to make me tell you were that bitch is." Emerald said chuckling. 

" heh. Try me." Diamond said with a small smile. He closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened his eyes glowed a strange yellow as a strong surge of power attacked Emerald. 

"EIEEEEEEEEEEEEAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emeralds cry was blood chilling, but Diamond pounded down on her with his power over and over. 

When he was finally enjoying himself, he finally stopped, "so how did you like that Emerald, my new powers." Diamond said with an evil smile.

"How? *pant*pant*pant* where did you get such *pant* powers, I thought only Rubeus got new power…." Emerald panted as she tried to recover herself. 

"You'll only giving me small doses of your power, you don't want me to die, and you must have full control over your power to have done that, have we underestimated you?" Emerald went on ranting.

"Shut up!!! Now take me to your accomplices and USAGI!!!" Diamond yelled at her again.

"Sorry, love we need to replan." Emerald said and with that disappeared.

"NO!!!" Diamond yelled in frustration, "I swear I'll find you USAGI!!!!"

"Diamond?" Usagi said hearing a voice.

"He's not here bitch." Emerald said looking down on her.

"Where am I now?" Usagi asked as she noticed the small bedroom. 

"In the young masters bedroom, you will be in charge of taking care of him, and know that if you don't he will destroy you instantly." Emerald said smirking as she left the room. 

"Master….? What master?" Usagi thought as she looked around the room, she noticed a small bed a body that was inside of it.

~ "Could that be? Nooooo he's probably just stuck here as well."~ Usagi thought as looked down on the child warmly. 

He had pale white skin with silverish yellow hair; she patted him on the head gently as he sighed in his sleep.

~ "at least I'm not alone." ~ 

Sooooooooo whacha think? I'm trying to update soon so I can finish this fic, not because I don't like it or antying just it needs to end already. But just cause I'm updated sooner doenst mean I don't want reviews from previous chapters ^_~. JA! R&R


	21. Master?

**BY_: Rinoa Leonhart  
_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking**  
  
****

**HI! Sorry for the long delay!  
**  
  


**Chapter 17  
  
  
**

**Master?**

"*whimpering sounds*" coming from the bed.

"are you awake?" Usagi asked, getting up from the chair, walking towards the child. 

"Stay away from me!" the young voice yelled, and energy blared from him.

Usagi felt the energy but wasn't effected by it, she walked straight up to the child and grabbed his arms.

"Havent your parents taught you anything?" She said harshly, shaking the boy slightly.

The boy stared up at Usagi with his, deep blue eyes, "how can you touch me? No one can touch me." The mumbled.

Usagi softened at the scared voice, "come on tell me who you are, and what your doing here, and who the master is." Usagi said kindly.

The boy smiled, "I like you."

"I like you too, now will you answer my questions?" Usagi asked gently.

The boy nodded, "I'm Enishi, some weird people kidnapped me from my parents, I miss them. They call me the master because they cant come near me unless they've sedated me very well."

"So you're the master, I'm supposed to take care of." Usagi said relieved. 

Enishi grinned at her, "yea."

"Usagi………!" Diamond moaned, ~ "I cant, I musnt…."~ he thought dejectedly. 

"For you Usagi I'll use the evil powers to find you." Diamond cried out. 

He closed his eyes, and thought hard, "found you." he said with the evil glint in his eye, and then he shimmered.

(okay just to let you know, shimmering I got from Cole on charmed, which sucks  now that he's dead but anyway its when **evil** demons can move from one place to another) 

"why are u so scared emerald?" Rubeus asked angrily.

"you haven't seen him Rubeus his powers exceed yours, exceed them greatly." Emerald said shivering, "the power is so intense." She said closing her eyes remembering the pack experience.

"I'll take him on, I'm not afraid." Rubeus said sneering.

"would you like to wager on that?" Diamond asked from the shadows.

"DIAMOND!!" Emerald cried, cowering behind Rubeus in fear. 

"Well well well finally the great Diamond comes to play." Rubeus said scoffing.

"I would have been here sooner had you just shown me how to get here, but I had to use wiseman's powers for that." Diamond said strolling up to Rubeus. 

Rubeus backed up slightly, "wiseman's powers? How can that be, for that you would have to be evil." Rubeus said his voice hinting his fear. 

"where is Usagi?" Diamond asked with ice shining in his eyes.

"dead." Rubeus said nervously, waiting for his reaction.

"you will be too." Diamond said, spending a spark of energy towards Rubeus.

"SHEILD!" he yelled, but it was too weak the energy broke the shield and attacked Rubeus, killing him instantly.

"Oh..my…god…!" emerald said quivering looking at the dust that used to be Rubeus.

"now Emerald will you take me to Usagi or will I have to kill you too?" Diamond asked calmly.

"YOU MONSTER!!" she yelled hurling herself at him, of course she didn't make it very far and also turned to dust.

"Idiots," Diamond said under his breath.

"The powers gone." Enishi suddenly said.

"what?" Usagi asked confused.

"the power holding us in, its gone." Enishi said running to the door. He turned the knob and it opened with ease.

Enishi ran out of the room, "Enishi wait!" Usagi cried running after him, as she toke a step out of the room a killer pain attacked her chest.

"Enishi…help…" she croaked out as she fell to the floor grasping at her chest in pain.

"whats wrong?" the boy asked running back to Usagi. 

"I…don't…know…something………somethings…wrong!" she said hoarsely as she passed out in the boys arms. 

"Noooooo wake up wake up!!" Enishi yelled.

I'm gonna stop there, I think if I'm lucky the next chapter will be very long and the last! ^_^ so please R&R for encouragement ^^, also pray for me people I have family coming to visit! NEED LOTS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!!!


	22. Love will keep us strong

**BY_: Rinoa Leonhart  
_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon -_-  
  
~ - thinking  
  
""- talking**  
  
****

**HI! Sorry for the long delay!  
**  
  


**Chapter 18 (The grand Finale)   
  
  
**

**Love will keep us strong **

****

**_Previous chapter:_******

"Enishi…help…" she croaked out as she fell to the floor grasping at her chest in pain.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked running back to Usagi. 

"I…don't…know…something………something's…wrong!" she said hoarsely as she passed out in the boys arms. 

"Noooooo wake up wake up!!" Enishi yelled.

"Help… please God someone help me!" Usagi cried out in a bare whisper. 

~ "Diamond, your close by, why won't you help me?"~ Usagi thought sadly, as she lay in unbelievable pain in Enishi's arms. 

"Please don't die miss please, I'll find someone to help you I will!" Enishi said, gently laying Usagi down and running in hopes of finding help.

"Usagi where are you?" Diamond said annoyed, "I've looked everywhere." 

"Help someone HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Enishi yelled running down the hall.

"You boy, you look familiar," Diamond mused, "who are you?" 

"I'll tell you later but please the pretty lady she's dieing you have to help me!" the boy cried sobbing on Diamonds pants.

"Dieing…pretty girl? Where is she?" Diamond asked.

"This way!" Enishi said running back to Usagi.

~ "I can see my vision blurring, I think I'm dieing, oh Diamond I wish I could have just told you how much I love you"~ Usagi thought as her head swirled in pain.
    
    _Deep in my soul,_
    
    _a love so strong,_
    
    _it takes control._
    
    _Now we both know._
    
    _The secrets bared,_
    
    _The feelings shown._
    
    _Driven far apart,_
    
    _I make a wish on a shooting star._

"Usagi hold on I'm coming!" Diamond yelled as he saw her lifeless body by the door.
    
    _There will come a day,_
    
    _Somewhere far away,_
    
    _In your arms I'll stay,_
    
    _My only love._
    
    _Even though you're gone,_
    
    _Love will still live on,_
    
    _The feeling is so strong,_
    
    _My only love, my only love._

"Usagi! USAGI!" Diamond cried out, shaking her body slightly, "wake up USAGI wake up please!" Diamond cried out.

"Please miss." Enishi said quietly at the side, sobbing softly.
    
    _There will come a day,_
    
    _Somewhere far away,_
    
    _In your arms I'll stay,_
    
    _My only love._
    
    _You've reached the deepest part_
    
    _of the secret in my heart,_
    
    _I've known it from the start,_
    
    _My only love, my only love._

"Come on child, I'm taking Usagi home." Diamond said roughly picking Usagi up gently.

"Ay I'm coming I have no where else to go." Enishi said sadly.

"No…your lying he's not…stop lying!" Usagi mumbled in her sleep. 

"Usagi wake up, dear it's just a nightmare, wake up." Diamond said soothingly. 

"Diamond?" Usagi asked quietly opening her eyes.

"Yes love I'm here." Diamond said clasping Usagi's hand in his.

"Something's wrong, something's very wrong!" Usagi said her eyes wide with fear.

Diamond shuffled his feet; "no there's nothing wrong." He said averting her gaze.

"Diamond…" Usagi said surprised, "you'd lie to me?" 

"Usagi you have to understand that I had no choice!" Diamond said trying to defend himself.

"Its true isn't it…. you've become evil…you finally have the old wise man's powers." Usagi said clutching a hand to her heart, "don't you know that it's killing me?" 

"Usagi I don't know what to do about it!" Diamond cried angrily. 

"Hush the lady needs her rest leave her alone!" Enishi said, bringing a bowl of soup in.

"Wait, Diamond what happened to you? Your not you anymore what happened? Nothings worth turning evil…" Usagi said in a dead whisper.

"Not even to save your life?" Diamond asked roughly gazing out the window.

Usagi stared at him hard, she nodded gently to Enishi and then stood up to walk to Diamond.

"Ahhh!" Usagi cried instantly as she came close to Diamond, she fell to the floor in a split second from the exasperating pain coming from her chest again.

"Usagi?" Diamond asked turning around, he reached towards her.

"I'm so sorry for everything…I don't know what to do, to help you I ended up hurting you, I promised I would never hurt you again……I'm so sorry Usako." He said his voice cracking, sitting down by Usagi.

"Diamond…l never said this and if anything happens I want you to know, I love you." Usagi said collapsing in his arms.

"NO USAGI I WON'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN!!!" Diamond yelled into oblivion. 

"What's happening?" Enishi asked, lifting up a hand that was flickering transparently. 

"No…" Diamond breathed. ~ "He's he's Usagi's child…but how…. who?"~ 

"WAIT BOY! Who's your father!?" Diamond yelled out.

"My father?" Enishi asked walking towards Usagi, but blurring how fast.

"He was a great man who loved my mother dearly." He said proudly placing a ghost like hand on Usagi's cheek.

"She looks so much like mother…I hope I see her again soon." Enishi said with tears in his eyes.

"You can't," Diamond sputtered, "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!!" 

"I gave up my goodness last time, God please don't take her away from me take this power back I just want to live with Usagi and my SON!" Diamond yelled out, with tears flowing down his face. 

"Son?" Enishi said as he completely vanished.

"No…" Diamond whispered, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

 **__**

**_THE END_**

*

*  
*  
*

*  
*  
*

*

*  
*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*  
*  
*

*  
*

*

I'M SORRY THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO WORTH IT SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE DONE THAT TO ME LOL, okay here's the real ending. 

"Diamond?" Usagi said gently putting  a hand to his face, "what's wrong?"

"Usako?" Diamond said shocked.

"He's gone back to the future where he belongs dear we'll see him soon enough." Usagi said giving Diamond a warm smile.

Diamond stood up and gently helped Usagi to her feet and protectively put his arms around her waist.

"Your not in pain anymore?" He asked smiling.

"Because your not evil anymore," Usagi said returning his smile with one of her genuine ones, then she pecked him on the nose.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And then the shared there first real kiss as a real couple.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Looky still not done, I'm too nice ^^

~*~EPILOGUE~*~

10 years later

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Enishi! Happy birthday to you!!!!!!!!" they all sang.

"Yea! Heheheh I want some cake." The pudgy little toddler said giggling.

"Of course darling," Usagi said scooping up the silvery blond boy into her arms, "Diamond cut a piece for the birthday boy!" 

"Coming up Usa!" Diamond said cheerfully.

"Careful Usagi you don't want to spoil him" Rei nagged. 

"Oh hush watch your own kids, stupid girl had so many at once." Usagi mumbled as Rei ran off to her feisty twin girls. 

"Mommy am I prince?" Enishi asked his mother, staring up at her with his large sapphire eyes.

"yes darling you're a prince to me and your father and one day you will rule Crystal Tokyo just like your father wanted." Usagi said holding her son tight.

Enishi stared up at his mother confused, "Don't worry dear you won't have to worry about that for awhile." Usagi said smiling as she noticed Diamond bring Enishi's cake towards them.

~ "You will be great son, I know you will you will make us proud," Usagi thought as she watched her son and husband run off to the swings. 

~ "There will be no more evil in your lives."~ 

OMG FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done!!!! Yea!!!!!!!!!! Oh but don't worry I'm starting another story soon about Usagi and Seiya so please keep in with me, I hope you all enjoyed this fic and keep on reading my other stories, and please R&R to let me know how you liked the ending ^^ thanks JA!!!!


End file.
